Konoha State University
by BL4CKDR4GON
Summary: Will Naruto ever be able to escape his past? Naruto started going to Konoha State University hoping to get a fresh start on life, but when he got there he found it wouldn't be that easy. Sasuke and Sakura are also going to his university, and they brought the nasty rumor about him being gay with them. And to make matters worst Naruto finds himself falling for another guy. [OOC]
1. Chapter 0

**Chapter 0 (new)**

 **So I'm a bit irritated about how my story turned out. Truthfully I did revise my story, but not very well. I mainly just wanted to get this story out of my system. As a result it was really lame. So I will most likely be adding more chapters like this one, and extending or revising existing chapters. P.S. this story will be a SaiNaru fic. disclaimer: not my characters**

High school is never much fun. You have to go to school all day; then you have to go home and do homework. Most people never even get a break. I often wonder why I even bother going to school at all. Well I guess my friends would be lonely without me. Hah! Yeah right, they would be fine. Well maybe one of my friends would have trouble adjusting. He only hangs out with me even though he is very popular with the girls, and even some guys.

Then there's ero-ji and baa-chan who would go out of their minds if I suddenly decided to drop out of school. My parent's really wanted me to get a good education, and seeing as my father was practically their son I'm sure baa-chan and ero-ji would force me to go back to school if I were ever to drop out. Well I guess I could do it for my parents, and I guess my friend.

Well maybe I should talk about myself as well. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I just started my freshman year in high school, and so far it sucks. I am horrible at school, and my grades are the proof of that. Then there is also the fact that most people here dislike me for some reason.

"Naruto!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by my friend Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, the one I was thinking about earlier.

"What? Teme?" I said to the black haired boy who had the attention of every girl in the class. The jerk was so popular, and why? It was most likely his chiseled features and his stoic attitude. He gets on my nerves so much, but for some reason he has become my best friend over these years. Ever since he saved me from the black hole that I was in. After my parents died he came up to me and helped me out of my depression. After that he has been my best and only friend. Even though everyone else avoids me like the plague he has always been there for me.

"NARUTO! YOU BLOCK HEAD!" A loud voice came from behind me. Haruno Sakura another friend of mine. At first we were only friends because she had a HUGE crush on Sasuke. Although after Sasuke continuously ignored her she came to me asking for my help, and we realized that we actually get along really well. Even though she tends to get violent towards me. "DON'T TALK SO RUDELY TO OTHER PEOPLE!"

"Ouch, Sakura you didn't have to hit me did you?" I asked.

"Because! You tend to be ignorant when it comes to manners."

"My manners are as good as they will get!"

"Pft" Sasuke laughed and smirked in my direction. "That's the first thing you've gotten right today." Sasuke said while smirking.

I felt my face start to burn. "Do you have to subtly bring up all of the mistakes I make in class?" I heard Sakura snicker off to the side and my face started to heat up even more. It was only because I fell asleep during class, and when the math teacher asked me to solve the problem on the board, I answered 'Russia' like if we were in geography.

The bell rang in the distance signaling that our next class was about to start. I quickly jumped up and headed towards the building. Never have I been so happy for a class to start. That jerk Sasuke is always making fun of me.

I walked into the school and immediately felt three glares directed at me. Maybe I shouldn't have left Sasuke. I took two steps back, and right as I turned around I ran into someone. I fell to the floor and landed on my butt, hard. "Watch were you're going."

I looked up find the main source of my grief, Zabuza. For some reason he comes after when every single time Sasuke is nowhere in sight. "I'm sorry, but maybe you should also be more careful of where you are going." I remarked. Then I instantly regretted it.

I felt myself being lifted off of the floor. Zabuza had grabbed my shirt collar, and with his abnormal strength he lifted me right off of the ground. Next thing I know I was being slammed against the wall. I don't normally get into fights, but when I do they are always one sided. Sasuke has always protected me from bullies since we were in elementary so I never really had to actually fight.

"Sorry," Zabuza spit out. "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." Zabuza tightened his grip on me, and inched closer. "I guess it's just hard to see a little cockroach like you." Zabuza then dropped me and walked off.

I felt myself slip down the wall until I hit the clod ground. My hands started to shake, and my heart was beating a hundred miles per an hour. I closed my eyes and willed myself to calm down. Then the bell rang again. Great, now I'm late for class.

I ran through the hallways all the way up to my classroom. I opened the door and ran straight into someone else. Scratch that I ran straight into someone else's lips. I felt myself being pushed away to find Sasuke doing the pushing. "Dobe," was all that he said before I bolted out of the classroom with a beat red face. This truly is the worst day ever.

 **There you go. This is Chapter 0. So for any new chapter that I add I will write (new) after the chapter, and after I finish revising a chapter I will write (revised) after it. I hope it gets better because truthfully, right now this is the worst thing that I have ever written. Also after I post this chapter I will be taking down the other chapters, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (revised)**

 **This is my first time writing a fanfic so I don't really know much about this site, so sorry for any mistakes I may make. In this fic Naruto is gay. I have no clue what I will do with that though. Also my writing will probably start to get really dark later on (just putting that out there.) I do not own these characters. And whatever else, Okay I'm gunna stop talking now so just read the story please.**

The cloudy sky above Konoha State University gave an impending feeling of rain. I quickly ran to class hoping for a reprieve from this depressing atmosphere. Although I doubt that anything will be any less depressing even after I make it into the school building. I started college hoping to get a fresh start on life. My entire life I have been considered an outcast. Ever since my parents died I haven't had much luck in finding friends. So I guess I just wanted to go somewhere where no one would know me. I guess I don't have much luck.

As I rounded the corner into the building I saw him; that jerk Sasuke Uchiha. He always stands in that same spot every day before my first class starts, and on most days his obnoxious face is the first thing I see. He doesn't even have any classes in this building, so why does he insist on coming here every day?

"Well, if it isn't Naruto." I heard a familiar voice behind me and I cringed.

What does this crazed pink haired girl want this time? "What Sakura?" I said rather annoyed at this point. I looked at her smug face as she strode over to me. She didn't have any classes in this building either, but wherever Sasuke was she would be there as well.

"Oh, nothing," she responded. "I was just wondering how you got into this school with those awful grades of yours. Oh, wait I know. Your grandfather pulled some strings didn't he? It must be nice to be so privileged."

I glared at her. It was true, I never had good grades, but that never stopped me from doing my best, and is it really that horrible for my own grandfather to help me out?

"Well Sakura," A voice called from behind me. "What's so wrong with his grandfather helping him out?" Kiba came up beside me and I felt my body get really warm. "If I recall correctly your precious little Sasuke over there also has a lot of connections, and I'm sure that if he didn't already have a full ride scholarship then his brother would definitely be paying for his schooling."

Sakura stared at Kiba with a stupid face, "Well he does have a scholarship, so there!"

Sakura stormed away, and Kiba started laughing. "Man, did you see the look on her face?"

"Ha-ha, yeah," I said shyly. "Thanks Kiba."

"No problem man," Kiba replied.

When I first entered Konoha State Kiba approached me even though Sakura and Sasuke had spread the rumor that I was gay. It was all because of what happened my freshman year in high school where Sasuke and I locked lips after I ran into him. After that Sakura got jealous so she spread the rumor that I forced Sasuke to kiss me. After that all of my friends stopped hanging around me, out casting me. Then somehow Sakura convinced Sasuke to start dating her, and they've been together ever since.

Because of that rumor Sasuke and Sakura stopped hanging around me and I started to be bullied. My classmates didn't like me even before the rumor went around, but before that rumor no one dared to touch me because of Sasuke (except Zabuza). So after Sasuke stopped hanging out with me my classmates started to do things like hide my cloths after gym, tear up my notes, and someone even went so far as to draw a picture of me doing the nasty with another guy on the chalkboard.

This happened day after day. It was never anything physical, but it took its toll on me. Although one good thing did come out of it. One day while I was in the restroom crying Zabuza came in to see me in my pitiful state. When he came towards me I thought that he would beat me up like he always did, but instead he just handed me a tissue. It turns out that he was a really nice person after all. He confessed to me that Sasuke was blackmailing him into doing what he wanted. Sasuke happened to catch Zabuza and his boyfriend making out in a park and he threatened Zabuza saying that he would tell everyone in our school about it, and everyone in Zabuza's boyfriend's school. I don't think I will ever understand how Sasuke could do something so cruel to someone who he called a friend.

At first I didn't believe that Sasuke would get Zabuza to torture me, but during my sophomore year Sasuke started to harass me directly. Because of that Zabuza ended up becoming my only person that I could trust.

"Naruto," Kiba pulled me out of my thoughts. Sakura was nowhere in sight. It seems like she headed off to her class. I looked around to find Sasuke still lingering around - "Are you going to class or not?" Kiba asked with a worried expression on his face. I could tell that he wouldn't blame me if I just dropped out of school right now. Kiba is a very kindhearted person, and he always looks out for me.

I looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Of course."

Kiba strode towards our classroom, and I walked after him. I looked straight towards the door, not even giving Sasuke a glance. Before the rumor about me was spread we were really good friends, and now he hardly even talks to me, and when he does talk to me it always involves him threatening me or harassing me.

As I passed by the jerk I felt something stop me suddenly. I looked over to find Sasuke grabbing my arm. "Naruto, I need to talk to you privately." Sasuke said.

"Why should I talk to you?" I asked, but instantly regretted it.

Sasuke tightened his grip on my arm, and pulled me into the janitor's closet shoving me against the door. I tried to push the jerk off of me only to be thrown back into the door. Sasuke came closer to me with his face only inches away from mine. I held my breath and turned my head away from him.

"Naruto!" I felt myself jump at the harsh way Sasuke called my name. I looked over at Sasuke who was still only inches away from my face, "What is your relationship with that weird dog kid?"

I knew this was coming. The same thing happened when I started to hang out with Zabuza in high school. When I told him that we were just friends the jerk didn't believe me. After that Zabuza's parents were informed of his sexuality and he was sent away. Because of that I went back to being alone, and poor Zabuza was separated from his boyfriend.

"Why should I tell you?" Sasuke tightened his grip on my arms and I felt pain course through the area, "Ow!"

"So you are going out with him?" Sasuke's tone sent chills up my back.

"NO!" I yelled without thinking.

Sasuke's face morphed. Before I could only see his anger in his eyes, but now it was shown straight across his face. "You like him! Don't you?" Sasuke yelled out. "Don't you?"

"That's none of your business!" I yelled back. "It's not like I'm your my friend anymore anyways. It's not like I wanted to be labeled as a gay. In fact I didn't even know that I was like this until I started to talk to Kiba!" At this point I could feel tears falling down my face. "This is all your fault!" I pushed Sasuke away and ran out of the closet. Why does that jerk even care who I like? Maybe he just enjoys torturing me?

I violently wiped the tears from my face while walking into the classroom. I looked around to find Kiba sitting next to Hinata. He was smiling like an idiot. When he talked to her The way his face it was so obvious how infatuated he was with her. I felt my chest tighten and a knot formed in my throat. I've had a crush on Kiba ever since the first day he talked to me. When he showed me a kindness that no one else showed me, I just couldn't help but to start liking him.

"Morning Naruto," a drowsy voice called out to me. I jumped before looking over to see Shikamaru and Choji walk into the classroom. "Good morning Shikamaru, good morning Choji." After Kiba started to talk to me these two also started to talk to me as well. They also know how I feel about Kiba, but only because Shikamaru figured it out. So they normally keep me company when Kiba is off flirting with a girl.

"Morning," Choji replied with a mouthful of chips.

"Good morning class, Iruka sensei said while walking in. "Please take your seats."

Shikamaru, Choji and I took our seats, and Iruka sensei started class. "Hey Naruto," a familiar voice whispered from behind me. At the sound of that voice I instantly felt irritation creep into my entire being. "Why aren't you sitting with Kiba today?"

I felt my face started to heat up. "No reason," I responded.

"Well, if you don't like him anymore you should go out with me."

"No, I don't want to go out with you so please stop asking." By now I was sure that my entire face was completely red.

"Come on Naruto, we would make such a cute couple, and it's not like Kiba will ever return your feelings anyways." He said this with absolutely no remorse. Does he even know how much his words hurt me?

"Shut up! You don't think I don't already know that. Now pay attention to sensei."

The class seemed to go on forever, and the entire time I could feel eyes staring at me. After this class I'm definitely going straight home, "Okay class, that's all I have to say today, so you guys can leave early today." The entire class looked up at Iruka sensei with shock. He never lets us out early, but I'm not about to be one to complain. Right now I'll do anything to get away from here. I don't think I'

I stood up and bolted for the door, only to find myself in a position I thought I would never be in again. I ran straight into Sasuke, but luckily he is now a good head taller than me, so we didn't end up lip locked again.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said while pushing me away. I looked up to the bastard who had a giant smirk on his face. "Well at least this time you didn't try kissing me."

I felt myself go red from head to toe. "Why the hell would I want to kiss someone like you?" I yelled without realizing it.

"Well, you seemed to like it the first time." I then tried backing away from the jerk, but he had a strong hold on my arm.

"Let me go! SASUKE TEME!" I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and pull me away from Sasuke, only to look up and find my biggest annoyance. He put on one of his fake smiles and he dragged me closer to his chest, forcing me into a hug. His chest was oddly warm for someone without a heart. "What business do you have here, Sasuke?" I looked up and looked into the emotionless black eyes, and found something I didn't expect. His eyes looked like if they were on fire. This guy?

"How is that any of your business?" Sasuke replied. Anger clearly seeped through from the sound of his voice. A suffocating darkness seemed to fill the hallways as the two of them stared at each other.

"Well when you come down to the lower leveled buildings, and start calling MY Naruto names, I make it my business."

At this point I was trying desperately to get out of the embrace I was being held in, but it was in vain. I desperately wanted to run away. It was already bad that Sasuke knew about Kiba, and now these two meet each other. When will I ever get a break?

"Sai!" I heard a familiar voice yell, and my heart jumped for joy.

"Yes, Kiba?" Sai asked with his fake smile still glued on his face. He seemed to hold me tighter, almost possessively.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Naruto isn't like that? Now stop harassing him."

"Well that's not what I heard," Sai responded. "In fact he likes—OW!" Sai yelled as I stepped on his foot. I then ran to Kiba and pulled him out of the building.

 **I'm sorry Naruto seems a little weak, but I promise I'll make a good reason for it.**

 **Well that's the first chapter. I like this version way better. When I first posted this story I had no clue what I was going to do with it, but now I'm pretty confident that it will be way better than last time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (revised)**

 **Okay as most of you probably noticed that I suck at writing authors notes so I'll leave it at this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The day was cold even though it was early October. The wind blew softly through my blond hair and I shivered slightly. I was always alone. I sat alone in classes, I sat alone at lunch, and during breaks. Right now I sat alone on a bench. It was cold and hard, but I didn't feel like moving.

Suddenly a strange dog like guy walked over and sat beside me. I shifted to the side cautiously. The guy seemed to just sit there for a while pondering. What he was going to say? I don't know. The guy then turned to me and held out his hand. "Hi! I'm Inuzuka Kiba."

The guy… Kiba then smiled warmly at me, and I felt a warmth surge in my chest. My throat tightened and my heart started to beat faster. Everyone else ignored me so why is this guy talking to me? "Uzumaki Naruto," I replied while giving Kiba my hand which he proceeded to shake with vigor.

 **NNNNNNNNNNN**

I ran quickly outside only to be hit by falling rain. I grew wet as the rain assaulted me. My heart was beating and I quickly ran out of breath as I bolted for my car with Kiba right behind me. Why? Why does Sai have to open his stupid mouth?

"Naruto! Slow down!" Kiba yelled from behind me. I felt my hand relax as I loosened my grip on Kiba. My running has ceased, but my breathing was still labored, and my heart was still pounding in my ears. I felt my body shaking as I looked down at the dark parking lot underneath my feet.

I slowly turned and looked over at Kiba. My eyes pleading for him to not ask the question that I know he desperately wants to ask me right now. Please Kiba don't ask. I felt tears threatening to pour out of my eyes, as I knew what was about to come out of his mouth. My bottom lip quivered uncontrollably, and my nose started o tingle.

"Naruto? What was Sai saying?" Kiba asked cautiously. I formed my hand into a fist, 'please! Don't!'

I looked away from him knowing that if I confessed he would reject me, and fearing that he would no longer want me around anymore. I looked back at him. "Do I have to tell you?"

Kiba looked at me pained, "Naruto, you are my friend. Isn't that worth enough? Can't you trust me?"

All I could see was the wet pavement below my feet, as I could no longer look my friend in the eyes. I now felt my tears fall freely down my cheeks. "Please don't hate me." I said.

"Why would I hate you?" Kiba asked.

"Because…" Slowly I gazed up at Kiba as my voice cracked up a little, as I said, "Because I like you."

Kiba showed me a face full of genuine shock. "What?" Kiba asked. "What do you mean by that? I thought you weren't like that, you told me you weren't—"

"I wasn't," I cut him off before he could say it. "I wasn't, it's just you! I just like you." The rain started to pour down even harder as Kiba seemed to try and figure out what had just happened.

"Naruto, you know I like women right?"

Now my entire body started to shake with an unnerving sadness, as once again all I could see was the blurry pavement. "I know Kiba. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

I don't know how long the two of us stood there before Kiba left. He walked away almost without a sound, except for a barely audible 'sorry'. The rain poured down on me. Never-ending, each drop sent chills through my body, but I couldn't will myself to move from that spot. I could not stop myself from remembering that cold day. That day when I had first met Kiba. His bright smile had warmed me to the bone. I wanted that warmth so badly, yet I didn't move, I couldn't move.

After what seemed like hours of uncontrollable shivering, and after so many tears I got into my car and drove home. The drive was lonely and cold. My vision was blurred and my heart was broken, maybe I will never be loved. Maybe I will never find that one person to hold me close and whisper sweet nothings to me. When I got home I went directly to bed and cried myself to sleep.

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The next morning I woke up with a horrible headache. I sat up in bed finding myself unable to stand. I willed myself to stand up, and I started to wobble over to my kitchen in the one room apartment that my grandpa bought for me. I took a few aspirin, and then headed out the door. The floor seemed to shake as I walked down the hallway towards the elevator. While going down the elevator I felt like throwing up.

I inched to my car with a feeling of dread and frustration. My eyes were obviously swollen, and my legs just didn't want to work right. Why am I even going to school? Opening the door of my car I turned on the ignition and drove out of the parking complex.

The drive to the school was very painful, for more than one reason. I didn't want to see him today, and even worst Sai is in all three of my classes today. Hah I let out a sigh and parked my car. Please let me get through this day.

As I walked towards my class, I expected to see Sasuke Uchiha lingering outside of the building like he usually does on such a day, but thankfully he was nowhere to be seen. I'm glad that he doesn't have any classes in the section of campus I study at.

The campus is really big, but the section I study in has only one building. I've always really liked it as it feels comfortable knowing that it is very easy to run into friends, although right now I feel suffocated knowing that I can run into Kiba.

I practically made a mad dash into my first class, and as I ran past another class I caught a glimpse of Kiba who looked up at me in shock, and made a move to say something. But before he was able to I hurried into my first class. Well that's one of my worries gone. Now to just avoid him for the rest of the day.

"Good morning, my Naruto." A shiver ran up my spine as Sai strode up to me and sat down. "Don't you just love this class, I know I do cause none of your pesky friends can bother us." Sai smiled at me with his cold dead eyes and another shiver rode up my spine. There's something different about him today; he's freaking me out more than he usually does.

"So now that you've been dumped by dog-breathe you are finally free to go out with me, right?" Sai said while grabbing onto my thigh.

"N-no Sai!" I practically yelped.

Sai just moved in closer and whispered into my ear. "You will be mine, Naruto. One way or another. So you may as well just give in now." I blanched and looked over at Sai horrified. What is he saying?

"Good morning class," the sensei said while walking in, and Sai moved away from me, but his eyes stayed glued onto me, as he gave me a wicked smile.

I did my best to pay attention during class, but I found myself constantly dozing off, and not only that, but my headache also came back. Our sensei went on and on, and all I wanted to do was go home and get some sleep.

"Sensei," one of the girls in class called out." You went five minutes over again."

"Ch! Fine you may leave." The sensei said, "Don't forget the paper that's due next class."

Everyone started to leave and I felt someone rock me gently, "Sweet Naruto, wake up!" Sai said in a sing-songy voice. I opened my eyes to find Sai staring at me intently. "Did you have a good nap, Princess?"

"Shut up!" I stood up, and lost my balance for a while. Sai gave a face asking what was wrong. "I'm going to my next class, don't follow me this time."

"Why should I?" Sai asked irritated. "I'm in that class too."

"Because…" I looked up at Sai and something in his eyes stopped me. It was cold, and hard, but at the same time there was something that both scared and intrigued me. It seemed that his usually emotionless eyes where swaying with worry.

"Naruto!"

I jumped into the air at the sound of that voice, and I looked over to see Kiba coming towards me. I looked around to find a way to escape, but there was only one door and Kiba was blocking the way towards it. I should have left the classroom right when sensei dismissed us.

"We need to talk!"

Sai stepped in between Kiba and me, and gave Kiba a fake smile. Never in my life have I felt so grateful for Sai. "Naruto doesn't want to talk to you." He said bluntly. "Can't you see that you're making him uncomfortable?"

"This has nothing to do with you Sai! Naruto, please talk to me!"

"Kiba," Sai said and a shiver went up my spine. "Leave! Before both of us regret it!"

Something in Sai's eyes must have spooked Kiba, because after that he slowly started to back away. "Fine, have it your way Sai, but I'll have you know that I will eventually talk to Naruto, and you won't stop me."

Kiba walked back down the hall, and Sai grabbed my hand leading me out the door and towards our next class.

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"NARUTO!" I jumped out of my seat to find sensei standing right above me. "If you are going to sleep then go home and do that, but if you want to learn something, then I suggest you stay awake!" I looked around me to find all eyes were now focused on me and sensei. Why was I sleeping in this class? Even Shikamaru knows not to sleep in this class.

"I'm sorry sensei."

The sensei looked at me and sighed, "I better not catch you sleeping again, understood?"

"Yes sensei!"

Sai started to snicker beside me as the teacher started to lecture on how rude it is to fall asleep during class, and my face started to heat up. "Sai you jerk! Why didn't you wake me up, if you noticed I was sleeping?" I whispered

"Because it's fun to watch you get into trouble." Sai said with a mischievous grin. This jerk, how come he only acts this way towards me? Around everyone else he puts on that stupid fake smile and acts like he has no emotions or intentions. But in reality, he is pure evil. Sai looked over at me, and I caught it again. His dead eyes flashed with worry.

I focused my attention to our lecturing sensei. Maybe Sai isn't such a creepy guy? Maybe he just has trouble expressing himself. I rested my head on my hand, he could just be putting on an act.

Sai reached over and squeezed my thigh as hard as he could. "Ow!" I said as quietly as I could so that sensei wouldn't come over here again. "Why did you do that?"

Sai looked over at me and smirked, "I thought you wanted me to wake you up when you are about to fall asleep."

"Stupid, I wasn't about to fall asleep that time!"

"My bad."

 **LLLLLLLLLLLL**

After class ended I headed to my car for my lunch break, because there was no way I would eat on campus and risk running into Kiba. I climbed the stairs up to the top of the parking garage to find myself starting to get light headed. Then once I reached the top of the stairs I found myself falling backwards.

No! I reached out to grab something to stop my fall, but I couldn't find anything. Then all of a sudden someone grabbed onto my arm and caught me. I quickly regained my footing and fell forward into someone's arms. "Usuratonkachi" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Sasuke?" I looked up and everything went black.

 **Welp there you go! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (revised)**

 **Disclaimer: of course I do not own Naruto.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSS**

 **I ran out of past Sasuke towards where Naruto dragged Kiba off to. 'Where did he run to?' I thought to myself. The further that I got outside the more the rain started to pour. I ran into the parking lot to find my Naruto with Kiba. Naruto seemed to be shaking uncontrollably.**

 **'** **Why did I say that? Now Naruto has to confess. What if Kiba starts to date him? I balled my fists up and I started to see red. Naruto looked up at Kiba it seems like he was confessing. Then suddenly Naruto started to look down. Naruto looked up at Kiba with a pained expression on his face as he started to talk. Kiba then looked back at him with shock.**

 **My entire body started to shake with anger as I realized that Naruto must have just confessed. I felt a strong urge to rush over to where my Naruto was and kill Kiba. The two of them just stood in place. Naruto was staring at the ground, and Kiba's hand was hovering over Naruto's head. He looked like he wanted to comfort my Naruto. This time I really did almost walk over there and kiledl Kiba, but before I could the boy left. Now Naruto just stood there in the rain.**

 **His shoulders shook as he seemed to be visually sobbing. I wanted nothing more than to go over there and pull him into a hug and tell him that he still had me, but something prevented me from showing the kid such a scene. It was almost like an invisible shackle held me in place. I also started shaking as the cold and my anger got to me. I couldn't stand how helpless I was to help my Naruto.**

 **Naruto then got into his car and drove away. Leaving me by myself to hate myself for not going over to him. To hate myself for not being able to comfort him. The next thing I knew I was at a gym hitting a punching bag.**

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **I woke up feeling a bit weak and sore. I immediately assumed that it was a combination of a cold and soreness from hitting a punching bag for a few hours. I got up and took a hot shower. The water burned my skin as I washed the previous day away. After my shower I made myself a cup of tea with honey for my sore throat and took some medicine.**

 **I walked out the door to my apartment with a heavy heart. I have three classes with Naruto if I don't at least say one thing to help him get through his rejection then I will regret it.**

 **The drive to school was painful as I really didn't want to hurt my Naruto more than I already have, but knowing me I will probably say something and Naruto will just misunderstand it. Just like he always does. As I pulled into my favorite parking spot I lowered my car mirror and looked into it. My face was devoid of any emotion as usual. I willed myself to smile, but as usual it just looked creepy and fake.**

 **I sighed as I stepped out of the car. Slamming the door behind me I noticed someone standing in the parking lot. It was a face that I recognized clearly as Naruto's stalker, Sasuke Uchiha. The guy was obviously obsessed with Naruto, and he had a sadistic streak. He liked to mentally torture my Naruto.**

 **"** **What do you want Uchiha?" I asked as I felt anger seethe within me.**

 **The Uchiha walked up to me and got right in my face. It took me everything that I had not to hit that pompous face right there and then. "I want you to stay away from Naruto, he's mine."**

 **I felt rage flow throughout my body, but surely my face was devoid of any emotion. I grabbed the bastard's shirt and pulled him towards me. "My Naruto is no one's possession."**

 **The Uchiha grabbed my hand and pushed it away. "That Sai, is where you are wrong. I worked too hard to isolate Naruto to let anyone else have him now.**

 **I bit the inside of my cheek, and a metallic taste invaded my mouth. I closed my eyes and started to count ten I leveled my head, otherwise I would have surely killed the bastard. I breathed in deeply before heading to my first class.**

 **As I walked into my first class I immediately found my Naruto. His golden hair stands out like the sun, and his normally radiant features usually light up the room. Although today his face was looking downwards and his shoulders were slumped in defeat. My heart ached for him. If only I could cheer him up.**

 **"** **Good morning, my Naruto." I said and instantly mentally slapped myself. Well now I have to run with it.** "Don't you just love this class, I know I do cause none of your pesky friends can bother us." Stupid Sai! The only friend of Naruto's that I find annoying is Kiba. I looked at Naruto and put my best smile on my face. Damn! Get yourself together Sai! You know most people just think your smiles are creepy, I mentally scolded myself.

Try a different subject. Think! Aw I know I'll try to confess to him again. "So now that you've been dumped by dog-breathe you are finally free to go out with me, right?" Ah! That's not what I wanted to say. I then reached my hand down and grabbed onto something.

"N-no Sai!" Naruto yelped and I looked down to see my hand clutching Naruto's thigh. What the heck am I doing?

I looked toward the door trying to calm myself down when I saw the Uchiha glaring at me mouthing. 'Get your hands off of what belongs to me.' This irritated me so I moved in closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear. "You will be mine, Naruto. One way or another. So you may as well just give in now." Naruto's face paled at this. He was clearly frightened of me right now.

"Good morning class," The sensei said while walking into the classroom, and I took this opportunity to pull my hand away from my Naruto's thigh. He seemed relieved. He no longer had that downcast look that he had when I first walked into the class. It was almost like he forgot all about the whole Kiba incident. I couldn't help but smile at this. Naruto was much better when he wasn't sad.

Throughout the class Naruto seemed to be dozing off. His cute little head kept bobbing up and down. It would seem that he didn't get much sleep last night. Anger rose up inside of me. It was Kiba's fault wasn't it? That jerk! Naruto probably stayed up late because of the sadness of being rejected.

"Ch! Fine you may leave." I heard our sensei said. "Don't forget the paper that's due next class." Everyone started to file out of the classroom, but Naruto was just sitting still with his head in his hand.

I almost didn't want to wake him up, but I knew that Kiba's next class is in this room. "Sweet Naruto, wake up!" Naruto's head slowly started to lift up and he looked so cute with his half lidded eyes and a red hand print on his face. "Did you have a good nap, Princess?" I asked.

Naruto didn't seem to like being called Princess, because after calling him that I got yelled at. "Shut up!" Naruto got up and looked over at me with a mad face. "I'm going to my next class, don't follow me this time."

 **"** **Why should I?" I asked irritated, "I'm in that class too."**

 **"** **Because…" Naruto started and in the corner of my eye I saw Kiba and something in me snapped. He had better not be looking for my Naruto! Not after what he did to him last night. I won't let Naruto get hurt again.**

 **"** **Naruto!" Kiba yelled.**

 **Naruto jumped. His face looked distraught as he looked for any way to escape from the boy he loves. I felt my heart constrict. Naruto has such a hold on my heart that if he only knew…**

 **"** **We need to talk!"**

 **Anger rushed through my body and I started to see red. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. The feeling reminded me of when I was in a gang. I quickly stepped in front of MY Naruto to keep Kiba from getting any closer, because heavens knows that if he did I would kill him.**

 **I tried to calm myself down and I put my best smile on my face before saying, "** "Naruto doesn't want to talk to you. Can't you see that you're making him uncomfortable?"

 **"** **This has nothing to do with you Sai!" Kiba said while trying to push through me towards Naruto. "Naruto, please talk to me!"**

 **"** **Kiba!" I said. My heart was beating so fast and so hard that I could no longer hear the noises around me. All of my senses started to mix together and I knew, if Kiba didn't leave soon I would kill him. "Leave! Before both of us regret it!" I finished my statement and a sickly cold feeling took over the room.**

 **Kiba seemed to shiver before saying, "Fine have it your way Sai, but I'll have you know that I will eventually talk to Naruto, and you won't stop me."**

 **Kiba walked away. I could hear again, but uncontrollable anger still resided inside of me. I needed to get away. I turned to Naruto; grabbing his wrist I walked away with him.**

 **…** **.**

 **Naruto looks exhausted. "NARUTO!" the sensei yelled and Naruto visibly jumped out of his seat**. "If you are going to sleep then go home and do that, but if you want to learn something, then I suggest you stay awake!"

"I'm sorry sensei."

"I better not catch you sleeping again, understood?"

"Yes sensei."

Naruto looks so cute half asleep. I let out a small laugh and Naruto immediately turned towards me. "Sai you jerk why didn't you wake me up, if you noticed that I was sleeping?"

Because you looked tired. "Because it's fun to watch you get into trouble." I couldn't help but smile at the cute face that Naruto gave me after what I said. Naruto looked really tired though. I wonder if he has a cold? I looked at Naruto and his eyes were only half open and his breathing seemed uneven. His head started to fall slowly and the sensei looked over at him in warning.

I grabbed Naruto's leg and gave it a squeeze. "Ow," Naruto said quietly, "Why did you do that?"

"I thought you wanted me to wake you up when you are about to fall asleep."

"Stupid, I wasn't about to fall asleep that time!"

"My bad."

 **LLLLLLLLLLL**

After getting out of class Naruto took off after I was bombarded by an annoying girl. She kept asking me questions about stupid things. I was going to make him lay down in the nurse's office.

"Damn, where did he go?"

 **NNNNNNNNN**

I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar room. The walls were completely devoid of color, and the shelves were bare. Dim light streamed in through the window, as it was getting dark outside. I moved and the blanket I was laying on made a soft noise. I removed the blankets off from on top of me. Where am I? What's going on?

"Naruto?" I heard my name called from the other side of the door, as it slowly creaked open. "Are you awake?"

The door opened and Sasuke walked into the room. My heart started to race as fear crept into me. Why is Sasuke here? Is this his house? Why would he bring me here? What is he going to do to me? I heard a thousand questions go through my head, and my headache turned into a migraine.

"What do you want?" I asked

Sasuke looked at me sternly. "That's no way to talk to the guy who just saved you, now is it?" Saved me? "I mean you almost fell down the stairs, and then you passed out, right into my arms."

"I did?" I questioned.

"But I guess if you didn't want my help then I could have just given you to that jerk, Sai."

"N-no anyone, but him." Or Kiba, I added in my head. "Thank you." I said quietly.

Sasuke looked at me shocked. "Hey," His tone caught my attention and I looked up to see Sasuke wearing a frown. Sasuke sat on the bed right beside me and placed his hand on my knee sending shivers throughout my body. "Sorry, you know, about that rumor."

"Why are you sorry? Sakura was the one who spread it, right?" If anything you should be sorry for abandoning me in my time of need.

"No," Sasuke defended, "I told her to do it." Sasuke looked at me and licked his lips. Something felt really wrong.

"What?"

Sasuke leaned in closer to me and I tried to scoot away only to find that I had no strength to move. "Back in high school when we accidentally kissed, I realized something. I really like you. But it scared me back then. That's why I started dating Sakura, it was so that you wouldn't realize my feelings for you. I had pushed them away, but after you ran into me in the hall, and that jerk Sai pulled you away from me. I realized, I still like you."

Sasuke moved in closer to me, and this time I found enough strength in my body to move away from him. I fell out of the bed and ran towards the door. After that I found myself running down a hallway. I had no clue where I was going, but being near Sasuke gave me a really bad feeling.

I looked around and found the door, but before I could head towards it, Sasuke grabbed me from behind, and held me. I started to squirm and I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes as I desperately tried to get my captor to let me go.

"Naruto stop struggling! I'm sorry, I got carried away. I promise that I won't do anything to you. Please, stop struggling."

I could hear the desperation in his voice and I slowly lost all strength. "Please, let me go!" I said. Sasuke slowly let go of me and I felt myself sway, only to be caught by the bastard once more. "You ruined my life!" I shouted at him. "I was so alone for so long, but you didn't even care. You were just looking out for yourself!"

"I know," Sasuke replied.

"No! You don't know! You don't know how alone I was! You don't know how much pain I've gone through! I will NEVER like you back! I would sooner date Sai than fall in love with a jerk like you!"

Sasuke froze and I felt something creep into the room, as he moved closer to me with an evil look in his eyes. He was clearly pissed. I tried to move back, but he grabbed my arm, and shoved me against the wall. I hit my head as I fell towards the floor. "Ow!" Sasuke looked at me with shock. "S-sorry! I don't know what came over me." He said. "Let me take you home now."

Sasuke helped me up and led me to his car. The ride to my apartment was quiet except for my few instructions on how to get there. I fixed my eyes on the road. Desperately wishing to get out of the car. Sasuke kept looking at me and, it felt like he was undressing me with his eyes, and it scared me because he looked pleased with himself. Even though he put me through so much pain. He looked pleased.

"Naruto! We're here."

"Thank you for the ride," I said while trying to get out of the car, but before I could exit Sasuke grabbed my arm and turned me towards him, and our lips locked once more. Sasuke pulled me in closer as I struggled to free myself from him. It felt like hours before he freed my lips.

"You will be mine Naruto," Was all Sasuke said before letting me flee the car.

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The next day I went to school as usual, but now I had one more person I needed to avoid. The one and only Sasuke Uchiha. Good thing I only have one class today…

Wait! Kiba's in that class as well. What am I going to do? I can't face him right now. How can I get away from him?

"Naruto!" I jumped at the sound of my name, and Sai came up from behind me. "Where were you yesterday? You missed the last class we had together."

"Yeah, it turns out that I had a cold yesterday, and passed out."

"I knew you had a cold, and I checked the infirmary, but you weren't there. So where were you?" Sai grabbed my wrist tightly and I let out a small yelp. It was the same wrist that Sasuke grabbed the other day. I woke up to find that it was bruised.

"Sasuke found me and took me to his house. Why are you making such a big deal about it?"

Sai tightened his grip on my wrist and started to walk away from the class. Well at least I have a reason for not being there. At least now I don't have to face Kiba; I thought as pain stung at both my heart and my wrist.

Sai dragged me though the hallways, and pushed me into a closet. "Why were you at Sasuke's house?" Sai grabbed my other wrist and pulled my arms above my head. His face morphed into anger. It was the most emotion that I had ever seen from the guy and it scared me. Although when I looked into his eyes I saw it again. Was it worry? No…

"Ow!" I said as Sai tightened his hold on my wrist. "Sai please stop, you're hurting me."

"Answer my question!" Sai yelled.

"He found me when I passed out and brought me to his house. It's not a big deal Sai! Now please let me go!" I struggled to be freed from Sai's grip only to find myself still weakened from yesterday's cold. Then on top of that my head also started to hurt.

"It is a big deal, Naruto-kun!" Sai smiled falsely, and I felt a chill in the air and I began to shiver violently. "Because that jerk is in love with you!"

"You knew!" I said and instantly regretted it.

"So he told you? Well now I can't wait for you anymore. I'm sorry to have to do this to you Naruto, but I can no longer let you walk around without being mine. Because then someone else might snatch you up."

I paled as I realized the meaning behind what he was saying. "Please, NO!"

 **Okay so I finished revising this chapter. I ended up splitting it in half though because I want to add more of Sai's pov in the second half. Oh and I wanted to add that I love SasuNaru idk why but my story just turned out to not be one.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Revised)**

 **Hey guys sorry that it has been so long since my last update. I've been going through a lot, but I'm not going to leave you guys hanging so here's a new chapter.**

 **Warning: mentions of Abuse, Rape, and Blackmail**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"I'm so sorry Naruto, but I couldn't let anyone else have you." I said as I looked down at my precious Naruto. I had covered his naked body with my jacket. I noticed his bruised wrist and tear streaked face. It was enough to make me want to cry. Which was something that I had been unable to do since my brother died.

Naruto moved slightly and he looked to be in pain. My heart clenched painfully inside of my chest as I looked at what I had done to the only person who was able to make me feel something since that day. I leaned against the door to the small broom closet that I had dragged Naruto into and looked through the pictures that I had taken of Naruto only to torture myself further. "I promise not to hurt you again, my Naruto." I heard myself say out loud, and for the first time after so many years I let a tear slip out of my eye.

"SHIN Nii! Don't die Shin nii. I'm sorry! You can't die, I'm sorry!"

"Sai!" The familiar voice came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to find the one person who I could truly call my brother.

"Shin nii!" I exclaimed as I ran over to the older boy and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Where were you?" I asked with the biggest smile on my face.

Shin nii smiled back at me and put his hand on my head. "I went out to find us some food," he answered as he held a brown bag up.

"Wow!" I exclaimed as I reached for the bag. "Where did you get it from?"

"The old lady across the street said that I could have it if I helped her with her lawn."

"You're the best, Shin nii." I said while taking out a loaf of bread out of the bag.

"I know," Shin nii said while taking his own loaf out of the bag as well, "Now eat it fast before Danzo sama comes back, okay."

I nodded my head as I looked up at Shin nii, "Thanksh." I said with a full mouth.

 **ZZZZZZZZZ**

I woke up the next morning feeling hungry, but that wasn't anything new. I then made my way to the bathroom; as quietly as I could. I relieved myself, and cautiously opened the door to find my drunk foster father standing directly in front of me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled. "Who said that you could leave your room?"

"I'm sorry Danzo sama, but I really had to pee." I answered timidly. My small body shook violently. I couldn't help it; the man brought fear to my little heart.

A large hand struck my face and I felt the force of the blow bring me to the ground. "Go back to your room this instant!" Danzo sama bellowed. "And don't even think about coming out until it is time to go to school."

I got up off the ground and dashed into my room. "Sai! Are you okay?"

Shin nii was standing in the doorway waiting for me, and I ran into his open arms. "I don't like him," I said as quietly as possible.

"Me neither," Shin nii whispered back to me, and we stood there without another word.

"Sai!" I heard my foster father yell, and I knew that I did it this time. He would surely kill me. But I didn't care anymore. I was better off dead then I would ever be here. I couldn't take his constant abuse anymore. "I'll kill you!"

I stood my ground and closed my eyes as the broken bear bottle came at me, but there was no impact, and there was no pain. I opened my eyes to so Shin nii standing in front of me. There was a brown bag lying on the floor with bread coming out of it. The bear bottle was lodged in Shin nii's chest and he coughed up blood before falling to the ground in pain. I fell to my knees. SHIN NII! "SHIN Nii! Don't die Shin nii. I'm sorry! You can't die, I'm sorry!"

It's my fault! It's my fault!

 **SSSSSSSSSS**

"Mh," Naruto stirred. He turned around and slowly sat up. It was almost like if he was in pain. Who am I kidding; he is in pain. He is suffering so much, and I'm not helping, but without him I don't know what I would do.

Naruto looked at me and I couldn't help but notice that his normally brilliant blue eyes were clouded. I had taken something precious from him and now even his eyes have lost their life. When Naruto noticed who I was he immediately shuffled away from me with the most terrified face I had ever seen. My heart hurts.

"I won't do it again," I said calmly. "I just needed something against you." I then held up my phone to show him the pictures that I had taken. His face paled, his entire body shook in fear, and new tears started to form in his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" He asked as his tears started to stream down his face. "Why did you do this to me?"

I moved closer to my angel and in a soft voice I whispered, "I need you."

 **NNNNNNNN**

I woke only to feel a severe pain in my lower back. My eyes were clouded and unfocused, but after a while I could see Sai sitting in front of me. I quickly started to shuffle away only to feel more pain. He raped me! I felt myself trembling and tears started to form in my eyes.

"I won't do it again, Naruto." He said with a sad look on his face, but I didn't believe him. I couldn't believe him. "I just needed to have something against you."

What? I felt a shiver run up my back, as he showed me the pictures he took of me on his phone. My mind raced with a million questions, but I didn't want to hear the answer to any of them. I desperately tried to keep my mouth shut. I don't want to know. "What do you want from me?" Why did I ask that? I felt my cheeks get wet, and I willed myself not to say more, but once again I opened my stupid mouth. "Why did you do this to me?"

Sai came closer to me, and all I could do was pray that this nightmare would end. All I could do was hope that he wasn't going to say what I knew he wanted to say. He looked at me intently and said, "I need you."

I looked away. The fear that I felt in my heart told me not to say anything else, but knowing me I once again opened my stupid mouth and said. "So what so you want me to do about it?"

"Go out with me," Sai responded.

"And if I refuse?" my stupid mouth asked once more.

"Then I will post the pictures, and the video I took on the internet." Sai said, "And don't worry about me, I filmed it so that no one would ever know it was me. Well," Sai paused. "Either way, I'm sure you don't want such an embarrassing thing out on the internet for everyone to see."

A lump formed in my throat, and I started to sob. Of course I wouldn't want anyone to see that. Why would I want anyone to see it? And worst of all, if I go to the authorities, I will have to tell them everything. It was bad enough that I had to go through it once. I don't want to remember it.

"So, Naruto? What's your answer?"

I covered my face, and answered him in between sobs. "…Okay…"

I heard a door open then close, and I just sat in the closet, crying my eyes out. Why does he like me? Why does Sasuke like me? Why couldn't it have been Kiba?

After what felt to be fifteen minutes of crying I put my pants on, and Sai's jacket, because my shirt was ripped, and I headed out the door only to immediately run into Kiba. Why out of all people did it have to be him? I would have even preferred the Uchiha jerk to him."

"Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed, and I found myself frozen in place. "I need to tell you something!" Kiba seemed to be really fidgety, and he kept pulling at his jacket zipper. "Okay so you know how I said I only liked women." I nodded, and depression struck me once again from how I was rejected by the man standing in front of me. "Well, I've been thinking a lot lately, and, well I want to give it a try. You know a relationship with you."

 **Again I am really sorry for leaving you guys without a new chapter for so long, but I won't stop a story in the middle and just never come back to it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**First off I just want to say sorry for the delay on getting this chapter out. I was sent an email that corrupted all of my word files, even the ones I had on drop box. I had this entire story completed and the fact that it got erased discouraged me a little. I will try to recreate it, but I can't guarantee if it will be as good as the one I had already written. Also I would like to give everyone a heads up that I will be writing this story from four different perspectives so be prepared for the dialogue to be the same in each perspective. I did this because I wanted to show the thought process of Kiba, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto in this chapter. Well enjoy! P.S. there will probably be a lot more cursing in the next few chapters so if y'all don't like that then I'm sorry**

 **NNNNNNN**

I looked at Kiba in shock. He likes me? He wants to have a relationship with me? I can be with him? I looked down at the floor in habit and found myself smiling. I shook with relief. I can't believe this is happening right now. He likes me! I looked up slightly at the nervous Kiba and I so badly wanted to embrace him, but the second I moved towards him a searing pain shot up my back once more. At that moment everything that Sai had just done to me came back into my head. I found myself looking at a blurry floor. He likes me… but I can't be with him. I can't tell him that I want to be with him. I can't believe this is happening!

I looked up at Kiba. My vision blurred with tears, "I can't…"

Kiba looked at me confused, "You can't what, Naruto?"

"I can't be with you."

Kiba looked at me a little mad, "Why not? The other day you could be with me!" Kiba yelled and I flinched which once more sent pain up my back. "I went out on a limb for you Naruto. I don't like guys… but if it was you. I could love you."

I heard myself sob at the declaration that Kiba made to me and I looked up at him and said, "I'm going out with Sai now."

Kiba's face changed. At first he was just angry at me, but now he was clearly just angry at Sai. "That bastard!" I heard Kiba say before he ran off leaving me with a pain in my back and tears running down my face. I limped over to the common area, but I clearly wasn't fast enough for what I found was just chaotic.

"Naruto is mine!"

 **KKKKKKKK**

I found myself walking over to the commons of the university filled with rage. I was clearly not thinking straight as I walked up to Sai who is taller and more muscular than me in every way. All I know is that Naruto's crying face made me want to punch Sai in the face. "What the hell did you do to Naruto you son of a bitch."

Sai gave me one of his stupid smiles, and all I wanted to do was punch it off of his face. "I didn't do anything to Naruto. You can't really say the same thing though, now can you?"

I felt guilt run through me as I remembered Naruto's shivering shoulders as I left him in that parking lot all alone after he poured his heart out to me. There is no way that I didn't hurt him after that, but the face he showed me just now clearly told me that Sai hurt him as well.

"I don't know how you got Naruto to go out with you, but he clearly doesn't really want you."

Sai looked down at me and something in his eyes once again set me off guard. I felt myself shiver a little, but this time I didn't run from him. I stood my ground.

"Naruto was sad that you didn't want him. So of course he went to someone else for comfort."

"What the hell!" I turned to find a new member enter into our argument. This person was none other than Naruto's stalker, Uchiha Sasuke. "What do you mean Naruto is going out with this jerk?"

Sai smiled and both Sasuke and I froze. Something about the guy was just scary, "He's my boyfriend." Sai said while moving closer to Sasuke. "So back off!"

"Naruto is mine!" Was Sasuke's answer to Sai and I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something that was going on between these two.

I looked over at Sai and I felt a chill going down my back. A dark force seemed to spread throughout the area. I noticed that the crowd that was standing around seemed to be frozen with fear as well.

"MY Naruto does not, and will never belong to you!" Sai said in a chillingly cold voice. I had never seen the guy show much emotion, but somehow I could tell that he was burning with anger. "My Naruto is his own person, and I will not let you dehumanize him!"

"S… stop!" I heard someone yell from the crowd, and everyone split apart. "Sai," Naruto walked slowly towards the angry Sai and grabbed onto his hand. The sight of Naruto grabbing his hand made me feel a little sad but – oddly - I wasn't really jealous. "Take me home Sai." Naruto said while looking down. He was obviously trying to avoid eye contact with all three of us even though all three of us clearly wanted him to look up at the one he loves…

 **SSSSSSSSS**

After the awful thing that I did to Naruto I left him alone. I couldn't look him in the face, it hurt too much. I stayed in the common area knowing that the only other way out of the building was really far away from the parking lot, and I waited for Naruto so I could walk him to his car. I really didn't want him to drive himself home in his condition, but at the same time I doubt that he would let me drive him home willingly.

I looked over to the hallway when I saw something move, hopping that it was Naruto, only to find Dog-breath walking over to me in what I assume was a fit of anger. The shorter guy walked right up to me and tried to get into my face. Which truthfully was kind of amusing. That is… until he opened his mouth, "What the hell did you do to Naruto you son of a bitch."

I smirked at the cocky little bastard and while looking down at him I answered, "I didn't do anything to Naruto. You can't really say the same thing though now can you." I know that I did something horrible to Naruto. I admit that… well at least to myself, and to Naruto later, but I haven't broken his heart. Also I need to protect him from Sasuke. I looked down at the angry little dog and I could see that he was hurt by what I said to him. I wish this guy was stronger, then Naruto could be with him and I wouldn't have to worry about Sasuke coming after my Naruto.

"I don't know how you got Naruto to go out with you, but he clearly doesn't really want you." Kiba once more opened his mouth and I remembered the horrible thing that I did to Naruto once more and I wanted to cry. I know Naruto doesn't want me, but I didn't know how else to keep him safe from Sasuke.

I looked down at Kiba who looked like he wanted to flee, "Naruto was sad that you didn't want him. So of course he went to someone else for comfort." If you really loved Naruto you would have never rejected him!

"What the hell!" I looked over to find Sasuke walk into our conversation. "What do you mean Naruto is going out with this jerk?"

I smiled at because Sasuke said that I was going out with Naruto, especially since he needed to know that he couldn't have Naruto. "He's my boyfriend. So back off." Kiba took a visible step back and I saw that Sasuke wanted to do the same thing, but his stubbornness ended up keeping him in place as I stared down at him.

"Naruto is mine!" Sasuke proclaimed, and I felt hate bubble up from within me. How dare he claim Naruto as his own? This damn bastard has done nothing but bring pain to my sweet Naruto. My Naruto only wants to get away from this creep, but Sasuke won't let him go.

"MY Naruto does not, and will never belong to you!" Rage boiled within me, and I felt close to killing the jerk in front of me. I clenched my fists and moved slightly closer to Sasuke. I will kill him; I don't care if there are witnesses. I don't mind going back to jail as long as it means my Naruto is safe from this guy. "My Naruto is his own person, and I will not let you dehumanize him!"

Just as I was about to kill the jerk, "S…stop Sai!" I turned my head to the one living person who could stop me at that moment. Naruto then walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I felt a warm fuzzy feeling go in through my hand and spread throughout my body. My Naruto is holding my hand! I looked down at the blond tuff on top of my love's head and longed for those brilliant blue eyes to look up at me, but instead they stayed… planted to the ground. I felt a wave of disappointment flash through me, and following that was a wave of guilt for what I had done to him earlier. I squeezed his hand slightly in apology, but Naruto just stiffened at this. _I'm sorry,_ "Take me home Sai."

I then proceeded to walk Naruto past Kiba and Sasuke and out to the parking lot. "Wait here." I said quietly to Naruto as I ran off to get my car. I wasn't parked far so it wasn't a long trip, but when I got back to Naruto I noticed two things. One, Naruto looked like he was in great pain, and two he was very hesitant to get into my car. This hurt me a little, but at the same time I didn't want Naruto to drive himself home. Not after the awful day he just had.

 **UUUUUUU**

I walked over to Naruto's building hopping to convince him that what happened last night was not anything bad. I may have lost my temper, but I don't want Naruto to think of me too badly. I need him to fall back into my hands if I'm going to make him mine. I already dumped that bitch Sakura.

I shook as I thought of her high and annoying voice, and how she went on and on about how she lost Naruto as a friend because of me. Urg! She annoys me so much. I made my way into the building and all I could think about was how hot Naruto looked last night. The way he shook when I got close to him, and the way that his face was beet red from having a cold. Then best of all… the way he was so weak that he had no way of escaping my arms when I grabbed him. Damn! I should have just taken him last night. If only my landlord wasn't coming over to collect rent I would have taken him then and there. His tight ass would have looked so great after a long whipping session!

"…got Naruto to go out with you…"

"Naruto was sad that you didn't want him. So of course he went to someone else for comfort."

I turned around at the statement about my possession and remarked with, "What the hell!"

I made a U-turn over to where Sai and some short weirdo were having a fight. I walked right up to Sai and got really close to him. He was just a little taller than me, but I felt confident that I could take him. "He's my boyfriend. So back off!" Sai responded to my remark and I nearly blanched at the look Sai gave me.

I didn't lose ground though. I stayed were I was. I can take him, but he won't go down easy that's for sure. I let myself smile a little as I loudly proclaimed, "Naruto is mine!" Sai was obviously heated about this. It's easiest to defeat someone when they are angry. I'll just beat his ass and then he won't even have the guts to look at what's mine.

"MY Naruto does not, and will never belong to you!" Sai said with a fierce expression. I felt myself give a little as I took a slight step backwards. This guy! He's the real deal, will I be able to take him? I internally shook my head. Of course I can take him I'm an Uchiha! Whatever Sai was saying went over my head as I prepared for a fight. I'll kill him, that'll show him not to mess with what belongs to me.

"S… stop Sai!" I turned to look at the hottest slice of ass that I will ever have the pleasure of being mine. He walked over to us… wait… he's walking towards Sai. I looked up at the filthy bastard. How did he get Naruto to walk up to him? I've been training him all of his life, and he's never done that to me… wait! Is he holding his hand? Naruto! How dare you betray me like this! After everything I've gone through to make sure you never leave my side. I even apologized last night. Does he even realize how disgusting those words were? I almost threw up for crying out loud! "Take me home Sai."

I stood in place, in shock before I turned and started to follow the two of them out. He won't get away from me. I've worked too hard for this. Naruto belongs to me. I watched as Naruto slowly got into the passenger seat of Sai's car. Wait! Isn't he favoring his back a bit too much? Don't tell me… Sai got to him first?


End file.
